Life or Death
by kenshinzgurl
Summary: yahiko is sick the living dead have returned and kenshin has to save yahiko at the cost of his own life PLEASE R&R!


LIFE OR DEATH OK This is the only time im gonna say it cuz' I don't like saying it I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN  
  
Chapter One: The living dead  
  
It was a normal day at Kamiya dojo, Kenshin doing the laundry, Yahiko and kaoru fighting, and sano being, well, sano. All of the sudden there was a knock on the door. Kenshin went to see who it was.  
  
"Sou...Soujiro?!" "What Battousai how do you know my real name" Kenshin rubbed his eyes as if he was seeing dead people "Ok...Okita?" "Why do you act so surprised, Battousai?" "I thought you died in the first year of the Meiji"  
  
"what who told you that" "Its sort of physically impossible NOT to know!" "Oh umm who was that Soujiro kid you where talking about" "Long story" "Hey Kenshin who is it" "Yahiko there is someone I would like you to meet, this is Okita Souji, captain of the third squad of the Senshin-gumi" "What I thought he was dead" "Long story" "hey have you guys seen Saitou"  
  
"Ummm yea but we haven't seen him in like three months, and I don't think he's coming back, that I don't" On the other side of Tokyo a young man was looking for a certain someone. Back at the dojo everyone, including Okita, was eating lunch when another knock was heard. "I'll get it"" Kenshin opened the door "Excuse is this the current residence of Sanosuke Sagara" "Yes would you like me to get him" "Yes thank you" Kenshin went to get Sano, when they came back, Sano almost ha a heart attack. "Capt....Captain Sagara" "So you still remember me" Kenshin almost passed out "Man who's next Katsura-sensei (kokoro katsura) or Gentatsu (movie)" "K...Kenshin who is it this t........time" "Yahiko are you okay" "I dunno-" he collapsed into Kenshin's arms and blacked out. "Yahiko, Sano, get miss Megumi NOW!!" "Right" "Kenshin is Yahiko okay, he wasn't acting like his normal self-" Kaoru was speechless as she looked at her student unconscious in Kenshin's arms. Megumi arrived in a few minutes and was shocked at Yahiko's current state. "Miss Megumi, do you know what it is" "No" everyone was shocked by her answer. "Wait I think I've seen this disease before" "Really captain" "Yea you should know, you almost died because of it" "Oh yea" "Is there a cure" "I think so Megumi but it is hard to find" "Where is it" "It's a plant in a forest in Kyoto-" "I'll go" "Kenshin you said that you would never go back to Kyoto again" "Miss Kaoru, I have to, Yahiko's life is on the line, that it is" "Kenshin, take this" Sano gave Kenshin a map to where the forest is "We're trusting you, your and Yahiko's life are on the line, getting to that forest almost kills you, be careful" "Right" with that Kenshin was off to Kyoto  
  
Chapter Two: The Journey To Kyoto  
  
Kenshin was very hungry, he didn't know where he was, he didn't know how long he had been on the road, or how far it was to Kyoto. All he knew was that he had to keep Yahiko alive at the cost of even his own life. It was getting late so Kenshin decided to camp-out.  
  
It's been a while since I've been on this road, that it has He thought as he tried not to surface the memories of the revolution and the fight with shishio.  
  
Three days later he arrived in Kyoto when someone shouted "BATTOUSAI!"  
  
Chapter Three: The Fight!  
  
Kenshin turned around to see a person charging toward him with a spear. He barely dodged it, but received a small scratch on his neck.  
  
"What do you want from me?" "Your life, Battousai" "Why" "You killed my family" he charged toward Kenshin and got him good  
  
Man Sano was right Kenshin thought as he drew his sword.  
  
"I don't want any innocent people to get hurt, that I don't" "SHUT UP RUROUNI BOY AND FIGHT" "No" "Why not" "I only come here to save someone's life, that I did" "Well you wont get the chance to save them" he charged toward Kenshin, ready to kill him. "What" those where the last words Kenshin said before he blacked out.  
  
Chapter Four: The Dream  
  
Blood. Blood everywhere continually flowing on me. Continually flowing on the sakabatou, continually flowing from the dead opponent in front of me.  
  
I hear my name called and I can no longer breathe. It's the end for me.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, "wha.......what happened?" "OH MY GOSH, KENSHIN YOUR'E ALIVE" "Mi....Misao, what, how'd I get here?" "Well you fought that guy, he knocked you out, I found you on the street, and I brought you here" And that explains (big gasp) ABSLOUTLY NOTHING!! Kenshin thought. "Anyway Kaoru sent me a letter about what happened with Yahiko so I think you should get going now!" "Right, thanks Misao, cya" "Cya"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back at the dojo Yahiko's condition was only getting worse Please hurry up Kenshin please Kaoru thought.  
  
Chapter Five: The Forest  
  
About three hours after leaving the Aoiya Kenshin was standing at the foot of the forest. But for some reason he hesitated to go in. I have to for Yahiko's sake and mine. Kenshin thought.  
  
He went into the forest even though in the back of his head he was screaming; NO DON'T DO IT YOU'LL GET KILLED FOR SURE. He knew he had to take that chance for Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin was only walking in the forest for about ten minuets when he heard a snap and then a large amount of pain in his right leg. He looked down at his leg and realized that it was broken, and he had no time to rest, he had to get that cure fast! After walking on that leg for three hours straight, Kenshin couldn't handle the pain anymore. I have to rest but I cant, I cant just let Yahiko die because I'm a wimp! Kenshin thought. Kenshin continued despite the pain that was literally killing him. The next obstacle was hard due to his leg, he had to cross a long river. He started out good but then about mid-way the rock he was balanced on gave way....  
  
Chapter Six: Is This The End? He slipped off the rock, the current was to fast, and he couldn't stay conscious for much longer, he couldn't breathe, the current was pulling him under, everything went black.  
  
"Kenshin, Kenshin can you hear me?" "To.....Tomoe?" "Ah, thank god you're alive" "What....happened......" "What you don't remember, well you slipped off the rock and hit your head" "Oh yea" "Are you going to be okay Kenshin?" "Yea I should be" How'd I get here I thought that ......... wait this isn't real,,,,,, I cant feel the pain in my leg anymore. "KENSHIN!!!!!!!!!!" he was snapped out of his thoughts "To.......KAORU!!!!!" Ok what's going on someone please wake me up!! All of the sudden everything started to spin and Kenshin passed out again.  
  
"wha.....what happened" he was on a rock in the middle of a river no humans or even animals in sight for at least twenty miles, the sharp pain in his leg quickly reminded him where he was, what had happened, and what he had to do. In seconds he was up and crossed the river. After the river there was a clearing. "Finally" he sighed now all he had to do was get that plant, he was almost there when, his strength had finally failed him and he fell to the ground n able to get up, his body was yearning for rest, but he just couldn't, he had to save Yahiko, even if it cost his life. He gathered up all the strength he had left and moved on. In about five minuets he was standing in front of the plant, he cut it needed amount down and continued back home, or he would have if he didn't collapsed soon after getting the plant. He couldn't move one bit and he was getting weaker by the second and he was losing his grip on consciousness fast. "Ya......hi.......ko" and that was it for him.  
  
Chapter Seven: The End He could hear several voices around him, but he couldn't make them out, but they sounded familiar to him.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes surprised that he was alive. "what.....what happened.....where....am I" "Kenshin your alive" "Kaoru, how'd I get back here" "Yea, Sano went to Kyoto to make sure you where alive, he found you and brought you back" "How's Yahiko" "Alive and training" "You have him training already, that sounds like something only you would do" "Hey Busu is he alright" "He's fine Yahiko, now go back to your training" Yahiko mumbled something and went back to training. "Kenshin, you're okay" "Yea, Sano, and thanks I really almost died out there" "Well what are friends for" Sano left to go to the Akebeako. "Kaoru" "Yes" "I love you" "I love you too Kenshin." "Where'd Souzou and Okita go." "I don't know, they left once you got back" "Hmm maybe they where never here" "What do you mean" "Well they where only here while Yahiko was sick dosent it seam weird" "You're right" "I guess we'll never know!" "Hey Kenshin, Koru it's time for lunch!" and they all lived happily ever after  
  
a/n: ok I know its bad Kenshin: of course I had to go back to Kyoto Me: whatever please reiew 


End file.
